Home
by ThexRedxDawnxBreaks
Summary: When Molly and Heather are transported from their world to Naruto's, they are thought of as a threat that could destroy Konoha, and the Akatsuki want them for the very purpose they are feared. When forced to choose, what will they decide? NejiOC NarutoOC
1. Nothing You Say Can Stop Me Goin Home

Disclaimer: Everything, except our OCs and the Earth, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. We are in the process of secretly killing Sasuke, so he won't spill that we're trying to take over Naruto- don't tell. o.O

Author's Note: This story is a joint story between the two of us- who you don't know yet- so, depending on who's posting, you will get very different post-its at the top of the chapters, FYI. This story is rated M for sexual innuendo and cussing, just so you know. Credit for this chapter's title goes to MCR.

Now to introduce myself, I am one of your humble authors, known simply as Reila. My partner is Iris. We, together, present our humble piece of art and hope that you will enjoy! Anyways, this fic starts off on Earth and then switches to Naruto's world. The first two chapters are merely to get a grip on the characters and after that we should proceed on to the next frontier- Konoha, so please don't stop if you don't like the first two chapters. Anyways, presenting to you, dear reader, the first edition of the epic Naruto story- _**Home**_.

\/

OCs:

Name: Heather Foley

Eyes: green/brown (have both colors in each eye); glasses

Hair Color: Nutmeg; short, to shoulders

Age: 16

Name: Mary Ellen "Molly" Tsai

Eyes: Chestnut

Hair Color: Chocolate; past shoulders

Age: 16

\/

** #Chapter One (Part One): Nothing You Can Say Can Stop Me Goin' Home# **

** #Heather's POV# **

_I'll be coming home_

_Just to be alone  
_

_'Cause I know you're not there_

_And I know that you don't care  
_

_I can hardly wait to leave this place... _

_  
No matter how hard I try_

_You're never satisfied_

_This is not a home  
_

_I think I'm better off alone..._

I woke up abruptly to "_Home_" by _Three Days Grace_. Apparently, someone set up my lime green i-Pod Mini (yes, _mini_, it's such an old model of the iPod that they don't even make it anymore, it's only iPods, those one's that show video, iPod nanos, and not to mention the iPhone, now) to the speakers in my bedroom, and had set the alarm to go off at eight-thirty-seven a.m. Tell me, who the heck wakes up at 8:40 in the middle of summer break? And who sets an alarm for _8:3__7_? Apparently, that would be my mother.

How she even set the alarm I'll _never_ understand. She can't even use the T.V. remote to turn on the T.V. She always has this big stupid problem with pressing the wrong button first and turning off the cable box instead of turning on the T.V. When she actually gets the T.V. on, it's blank because the cable box is off, so she calls me in to help her figure out what's wrong. _My_ immediate reaction to, "Heather, come here for just a minute," is, "What did you do?"

Ugh, I just can't _stand_ that woman! All my friends ask me why I hate her so much, and I'm sure you're wondering, too, since the example I just gave isn't that big a deal. My friends say, "Oh, you're mom's _nice_." Nice? Yeah, sure she's nice. _Around them_. Try going through this every couple of days:

"Why can't I go out with my friends?"

"Because you're father and I said so."

_More like because __you__ said so. Dad always sides with you... __Always__..._

"Getting to go out is a privilege, a reward. Now if you were a _good_ child you _might_ get more rewards, but that can only happen when you're _good_."

There you have it. I am a disappointment to my own mother. I'm not a "good" child in her standards. What have I done to deserve the disrespect of the woman who gave birth to me? I'm not on drugs or in a gang or an alcoholic or anything like that. That's why I love the song "_Home_". I think I can relate to it. It's my _theme song_. Also the song "_Nobody's Home_" by _Avril Lavigne_ is a song I relate to as well.

I _can_ hardly wait to leave my house, to leave my parents (although my dad isn't so bad, he just sides with Mom to much, he doesn't think I'm a bad kid). I envy my older brother, Patrick; he gets to leave most of the year to go to college! He doesn't have to put up with Mom _everyday_ now and he knows it and is happy about it, too. Not only that but he gets to go to one of our favorite places to live: Louisiana. Where he is right now, hanging out with his friends for a few weeks. He's already left me alone with her.

I inhaled and exhaled heavily, making a very loud sigh. I might as well get up and see what she wanted me to do. Why else would she get me up so early?

I rose from my bed and stretched my back a little as I silently scanned the four pale green walls of my bedroom. I looked in the mirror across from my bed and looked at what a mess I was. Most of my hair had come out of it's pony tail and dark crescents had been painted under my eyes from lack of sleep. _'There's __got__ to be something more than this day after day...'_ I thought glumly. My Lhasa Apso (that's a breed of dog, by the way), Holly, who had slept on my bed during the night, got up with me, tail wagging, and demanded some of her morning attention from her "momma" (that would be me). Spoiled, cute little, Chinese lion-dog.

"Come on, Holly Bear," I said as scratched her ears. "Let's go down-stairs for some breakfast." (Yes, Holly Bear is her nickname, 'cause she's cute and fuzzy like a teddy bear.)

I spied a torn piece of yellow note book paper, which had obviously been torn from one of my note pads, _considerately_ stuck to the open door of my room. It read:

_Heather, _

_  
I've gone out to run some errands; I'll be back in the afternoon. Be sure to eat some breakfast, do your jogging, take a shower, and do your French lessons while I'm gone. _

_  
Mom_

_'Yeah, like hell I'm gonna do that if your not here to make me! Well, I'll do numbers one and three, other than that...'_ I thought with a grin on my face. "Guess what, Holly?" I asked the pup, who looked up at me and tilted her head to the left a little. "We're gonna eat, shower, and then it's time for music!" I danced around in circles as I looked for my glasses. Stupid things; I can never seem to find them. They _do_ have tangerine rims, but my eyesight _sucks_ without my trusty glasses.

"Wait, wait... found 'em!" I cheered out loud to myself. "Come, Holly Bear! Let us go to the kitchen! So we can eat... chocolate chip cookie dough... for breakfast! Hell. Yeah." Holly barked cheerfully, even though she probably had absolutely _no_ idea what I was talking about.

I walked down the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, singing _Nobody's Home_ to myself. "She wants to go home, but nobody's home. That's where she lies, broken inside. There's no place to go, no place to go. To dry her eyes. Broken inside."

I took the package of cookie dough from the refrigerator and broke off a chunk and stuffed it into my mouth. I bit down hard on the chocolate chips and swallowed before taking another piece. I would fight temptation, but in the end I would give in and grab another piece. This cycle continued until I had managed to finish off the whole cardboard tray, which I threw away in the waste bin in the laundry room.

I wiped off my hands with a paper towel and ran my fingers through my hair. Which was really greasy and nasty.

Ew.

I found it in my best interest to take a shower, and since my parents were out, I decided to use their nice marble shower in the master bathroom. I never really get to use it, and I normally would use mine but it's kind of dirty. I really need to clean more. So I made my way into my parents bathroom and had a very nice, hot shower (which really perked me up).

Out of no where, I could hear my cell phone ringing on the kitchen table, and I could see it's small screen lighting up blue to the rhythm of the tone, which happened to be _Dead in the Water_ by _Hawthorne Heights_. I skipped over to get, for I was very glad it wasn't my mom. _Dead in the Water_ was the song that played only when my awesome friend Mary Ellen called.

"Ooo, hey, Holly! You're Aunt Molly's on the phone," I said to the pooch barking at my feet. I flipped the phone open and put it to my ear.

Me: Hey, Onee-chan.

Molly: Moshi moshi, Heather-chan!

Me: ... Hi.

Molly: Did I call too early for you? laughs

Me: No, F-Y-I, I woke up at 8:37, soooo... kutabare!

Molly: Huh? Oh no! You're learning more Japanese than me! gasps What did you say? You said something bad didn't you!

Me: YUP!

Molly: What does ka...ku... what does that mean?

Me: Fuck you...

Molly: gasps You're so mean! fake whine

Me: Wussy.

Molly: I'm not a wussy!

Me: WUSSAY!! laughs Just messin' with ya.

Molly: Okay, anyways, you wanna do something today?

Me: Sure, why not?

Molly: Okay! I'll see you in thirty minutes!

Me: Woah! Wait where are we goin'?!

Molly: Your house or mine... I'll figure it out on the way to your house. So pack your bag.

Me: What?

Molly: Just in case I just decide to pick you up and go to my house.

Me: O...kay... fine, alright.

Molly: Ja ne!

Me: Ja ne!

I pressed the "end call" button on my phone. Then I raced Holly upstairs to pack, my sand colored dog right at my heels, her bronze and black tipped ears bobbing up and down as she ran. _'Okay, what do I absolutely __need__?'_ I thought and I raised my hand to my chin in consideration. _'My iPod, thats a must... okay a pair of pajamas, two changes of clothes, another pair of shoes, well, underwear, no flip, my wallet to fun whatever hair-brained schemes we came up with, and toothbrush, that kind of stuff.'_ I then packed up my fairly short list of items, adding a few other things to the list like my iPod charger and speaker, a few bars of Hershey's chocolate along with two bags of Lindt Milk Chocolate Truffles (man oh man I love those things), and my notebooks. I undress from my undershirt and grey pajama bottoms. I put on my white, long sleeve, button up blouse. Then I slipped on my black leggings and red and black plaid skirt. My brown short sleeved jacket followed after that. I took my stuff to the door and slipped on my white tennis shoes. I carefully set my bag down outside the game room so I wouldn't forget where it was.

"Holly Bear!" I called clicking my tongue. "Come on, Molly-onee-san's gonna be here soon! Ready?" Holly began barking loudly and then the doorbell rang. She's a very good watch dog; her breed is known for barking before someone even knocks on the door. "Don't worry, I'll call Mom and Dad later. No sweat."

"Heeeeeeeelllllllllllllllloooo!" Molly said as she opened the door and let herself in, bag in tow. I guess that means that she's staying here tonight, oh well, I'll unpack later. She wrapped her arms around me in a friendly hug before saying hello to pup at her feet. "Hey, Holly!" Holly snorted and demanded more attention then a simple greeting. Molly swooped the dog up in her arms and spun around as Holly began to lick her face. "Who's a good girl?!"

"Come!" I yelled from the top of the stairs. "We must watch the next episode of Ouran High Host Club!"

She laughed, "Okie dokie!"

She began to walk up the stairs, bag over her arm and dog at her feet. I took her bag from her once she go to the top and gave her a hug. (One thing you should know about me is that I'm a very "huggie" kind of person. If you know me, one of the first things I do when I see you is say hello and give you a hug. All of my friends have gotten use to that fact.)

"To Veoh!" Molly shouted. Now for those of you who don't know, Veoh is just like Youtube, but we like it better when it comes to watching anime episodes. It takes _forever_ to load on my computer. Which was what it was "What cha wanna do while we wait?"

"Well... we could watch T.V. or something, or," I suggested as I raised my hand to my chin in thought, "we could _dance_."

Molly threw she fists up into the air and yelled, "Yeah!". This was also followed by a fit of giggles from her part.

"Come on, I'll get my iPod out of my bag and stuff out of my bag," I said and we skipped, yes, _skipped_, happily from the hallway and into the game room where I had set my bag. I pulled out my iPod and all the cords to plug it into the surround sound system in the room and began to set it up. Just to let you know, I have _everything_ on my iPod, even song that I don't even like (those songs most likely got stuck in my head and I had to put them on there). "Shall we do the _Cupid Shuffle_?" I asked.

"Yes, we shall!" Molly answered.

Yeah, Molly and I can be random for hours. In fact, I think that our friendship is based off of our randomness. So we're dancing around laughing at one another of we tripped or messed up, and changing the song every other minute, whether it's done or not.


	2. Famous Last Words

Disclaimer: Everything, except our OCs and the Earth, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The plan to kill Sasuke has failed, but we're working on kidnapping Itachi!

Author's Note: This is Reila! And welcome to the second chapter of _**Home**_! As you know, I'm one of your authors who's writing this fic and my partner is around here somewhere...-rummages in the desk- while I look for her, let me say that I'm happy you're trying this story out and please continue on. Anyways, this chapter is written in our second main character's POV and is written by either me or Iris (but you'll have to guess who writes who later on). Nothing quirky to tell you at the moment- all I'm really doing is sitting listening to my music (Don't Fear the Reaper at the moment) as I post up these chapters in my pajamas. I hope that you like this fic and please continue reading! Oh, and credit for our title for this chapter goes to MCR. Ja ne!

V

** #Chapter Two: Famous Last Words# **

**' #Molly's POV# '**

After about an hour of dancing, I collapsed on the floor, laughing at Heather as she danced around the room with Holly. I grinned and snagged the iPod, changing the song to "_Famous Last Words_" by _My Chemical Romance_. I listened to the words and sang along, being serious for one of the only times in my life.

_So many bright lights that cast a shadow, but can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding why I'm incomplete?  
A life that's so demanding, why I get so weak.  
A love that's so demanding, I can't speak._

_  
I am not afraid to keep on living;  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone.  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven.  
Nothing you can say can stop me goin' home._

I knew that Heather thought of "_Home_" as her theme song because it described where she lived to her; well, to me "_Famous Last Words_" showed my past and the future that I wanted.

I wanted to be strong enough to show what I could do, to be able to love someone enough to want to die for them. Even then, I wanted the strength to be able to stand on my own and be able to walk away from them to keep them safe.

My life so far had been far from perfect: my parents had divorced when I was 6, my younger sister had been a stranger to me since she'd turned 12, and my little brother had drifted away from all of us and practically become a _hermit_, living off video games and the occasional shower. Ever since then, I'd relied on my friends and my car to take me away and protect me when things got to be too much to handle for me, and so far they had. I loved all of them for it.

I looked around the room and a stream of memories came flowing back to me of the countless hours Heather and I had spent in this room, having fun and zoning out. My unusually somber mood was replaced by a ginormous grin and I started laughing again, quickly changing the song to an older one called "_Flavour of the Week_" by _American Hi-Fi_.

Heather and I started singing as we jumped up and down, dancing on a large pile of pillows that had been collected from the two couches in the rooms, "I wish that I could make her see; she's just the flavor of the week!"

I started laughing so hard when Holly jumped off a card table she'd managed to climb up onto from the couch and hit Heather that I fell over. Holly'd knocked Heather over too, so we lay on the floor for a moment, our heads barely touching and our eyes closed as we listened to her iPod run through a number of songs.

"Remember when we were shooting that movie for Advanced Computer in 8th grade?" I asked, my voice holding a laugh in it. "And I accidentally filmed my bra lying on the floor and I went 'Oh, look, there's my bra.' on the camera? Because I'd thrown it across the room while we were watching the FMA movie and I kept going 'Is that Hitler?' or whatever?"

My best friend's answering laugh bounced around the room, echoing a lot, making me start yelling random words to see if they'd echoe too.

"Orange!"

"Baka!"

"Emo!"

"Turtle!"

Heather was laughing at me and I shot her a fake glare.

"You should try it; it makes you feel important, deep down, way deep down where your imaginary thoughts reside," I said matter-of-factly. "It releases the childish glee!"

She started laughing again and before I could scream something else, she blurted out, "NARUTO!"

My eyes slid to her quickly, surprised; Heather's face was surprised too.

"What made you say that?" I asked curiously, though I felt myself wanting to scream out the same thing. "We haven't watched that show in ages; I mean, seriously, I can barely remember any of the characters anymore!"

Heather looked at me with an odd expression and I burst into a fit of giggles again.

"I dunno," her answer came. "But are you serious? You don't remember any of the characters?"

I smiled, answering, "I remember Naruto, obviously, the Emo cutter, Kakashi the perverted freak, the most annoying fangirl Cherry Blossoms, Neji, Hinata, Shizune, Zabuza, and Haku, my baby."

After all, Haku and Zabuza had been in my first anime episode; I wasn't about to forget the first episode that I'd ever watched of one of my all-time favorite animes/mangas, even if I felt that I had outgrown them.

"Well, I remember: Gai, Lee, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Haku, Zabuza, Shizune, Tsundade, Yondaime Arashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Shikamaru, some Sand kids...and some other people," Heather said, rattling off a list of names easily.

I shrugged and stood up, indulging in my changing moods by walking to her computer and logging into AIM while I waited for Heather to catch up.

"C'mon, move your lazy ass!" I called back down the hall, laughing.

I started talking to our friend from middle school, Kirk Byerts, quickly glancing down teh hall to see what was taking Heather so long; she was battling against Holly's furious lick attack as she tried to unhook her iPod from the surround sound system.

**bittenbyagod 10:46:** hey kirkus, wat's up?  
**harrence 10:46:** nm, u?  
**bittenbyagod 10:47:** ovr at heather's, doin random crap like dancing and stuff lol  
**harrence 10:47:** sounds like fun, wher's heather??  
**bittenbyagod 10:47:** secs; she's logging in  
**harrence 10:47:** hey cool, paolo's on

A chat invite popped up on my screen:

_snowboarder456 has invited you to chatroom: noobsrus._

I clicked accept and grinned as I was logged into the chatroom.

_snowboarder456 has joined chat._  
_bittenbyagod had joined chat._  
**bittenbyagod 10:48: **PAOLO!! i misseded u lolz  
_randomisme5793 has joined chat._  
**snowboarder456 10:48: **hey molly, u're at heather's rite? hey heather  
**randomisme5793 10:48: **yeah, she is  
_harrence has joined chat._  
**bittenbyagod 10:48: **yup, hey again kirkus! hey heather; i can see u lmao

I turned my head and waved at Heather, who was sitting five feet away from me after escaping Holly and retrieving her iPod, keying in stuff on her laptop. She just shook her head and smiled; I grinned back hugely.

**harrence 10:48:** u guys wanna see a movie or something?

I glanced over at Heather, questioning her with my eyes and she shrugged. My hands reached for the keyboard to type in a positive, happy reply, but, suddenly, I felt I felt my chest tighten and I froze. The air coming in and out of my lungs felt strained; it hurt to breathe. The sensation reminded me of on of my asthma attacks and I looked over at Heather beseechingly, begging her to get my inhaler with my eyes, but I realized she was experiencing the same problem. My eyes widened in panic as I felt some sort of invisible weight settle across my chest and I looked at Heather desperately, but she was freaked out too.

I tried to focus, so I looked straight ahead and focused on my computer screen, trying to get air into my oxygen-starved lungs.

**snowboarder456 10:51:** guys?  
**harrence 10:51:** u still ther?

The only air coming into my lungs felt like fire and it pained me too much to breathe. I slumped forward and my head hit the keyboard, punching in a random set of numbers and letters as I fell to the floor.

The last thing I remember was the desperate pings of the IMs as our friends called out for us to come back.


	3. Do You Remember?

Disclaimer: Everything, except our OCs and the Earth, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Itachi is officially hidden away in the basement while I torture him by eating Milanos in front of his face.

Author's Note: Ello!! My name is Iris!! And this is my first a/n! And I'm bored eating milano cookies and watching meet the robinsons! w00t! Oh right, we made this chapter! Tis amazing! Yatta!!

V

** #Chapter 3: Do You Remember?# **

**  
' #Heather's POV# '**

I opened my eyes groggily my vision blurry from what seemed to be a deep sleep I reached up to rub them, in hopes that they would focus. I sighed, man do I hate my eyesight. My attention turned to the plastic around my mouth. An oxygen mask. I pulled it off and tossed it aside, probably on the floor. Score.

"Molly." The name came out as soft as a whisper across my lips and I felt panic rising inside of me.

I sat up quickly and heard the heart monitor speed up drastically attracting the attention of someone outside of the room, or where ever I was (which was more than likely a hospital).

A woman with very short brown hair who looked somewhere in her mid-twenties or early thirties push the sliding door open all the way because it had been half closed. Her deep brown eyes filled with concern. She asked me to calm down repeatedly and after decided that, despite her strange wardrobe, she must work at this hospital, type, place, I did manage to calm down (somewhat).

"Where's my friend?!" I blurted out, then spotted the bed next to mine where Molly lay, sleeping, looking in better shape than me. "Oh."

The woman chuckled softly. "Are you feeling any better? You and your friend were in terrible condition when you were found."

"Found? Whaddya mean found? We were in my house...and I couldn't breathe, then I died or something...what happened?" I asked.

**' #Shizune's POV# '**

I looked at the young girl who was going into another fit of hysterics after I told her that we'd 'found' her and her friend.

"Calm down," I murmured soothingly, moving slowly towards the bed. "Where's your oxygen mask, you may still need it."

"I don't need any damn oxygen mask!" the girl shouted, her eyes panicked. "Where the hell are we?"

"Okay, fine," I said calmly, "you don't need your oxygen mask and you are in Konoha hospital."

Instantly, the girl in the bed froze; I took this as a good sign and moved closer.

"W-what?" the girl croaked out, but I ignored her.

"I'm Shizune," I volunteered, I was now standing at the end of her bed and I picked up the clipboard and pen that were resting on the table at the end (for doctor's use only). "We found you and your friend outside the gates of the Hyuuga compound early this morning. Hyuuga Hiashi sent his nephew and daughters to bring you here and they will be coming back later to visit."

"You mean Neji, Hinata, and...that other kid?" the girl choked out.

I looked at her strangely and nodded; neither of the girls looked like they were from Konoha and yet they knew the three Hyuuga children...interesting, though, it may just be that their reputations as shinobi preceded them, but for some reason I doubted it.

"Do you know them?" I asked, curiously. "Because I was under the impression that they had no idea who you were."

The girl started laughing and my gaze became even more confused; her friend in the other bed began to stir restlessly and I tried to quiet her.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh," I murmured, trying to make her quiet. "Your friend still needs sleep!"

"You're kidding right?" the girl said, still laughing madly. "This isn't Konoha; I'm dreaming. You don't exist. I'll wake up in a few minutes and Molly'll call me and I'll tell her about my weird dream and that she was passed out in the hospital with me."

"What the hell are you talking about Heather? I'm right here," an annoyed voice said as the girl in the other bed sat up; at lest she hadn't ripped her oxygen mask off.

The girl that she had called He-ther pointed a finger at here and said, "You're not real! You're a figment of my imagination!"

"I am not kidding or joking," I said calmly, interrupting their argument. "I am Shizune, the Hokage's assistant, and this is Konohagakure no Sato's hospital."

The girl that had darker eyes and that He-ther had called Mol-ie froze and I shook my head impatiently.

"Not this again..." I groaned.

He-ther looked at Mol-ie and gasped.

"So you are real!" she exclaimed, eyes wide with something between wonder and panic.

"No shit Sherlock," Mol-ie replied. "Which means that I can't say: 'THIS IS ALL A DREAM!' since you already reached the conclusion that it isn't a dream."

I shook my head and started checking both girl's vital stats while they continued to babble. Well, at least, Mol-ie still hadn't taken off her oxygen mask off...yet.

**' #Neji's POV# '**

_What the hell is that?_ I thought as I glanced into the noisy hospital room with Hinata and Hanabi at my side. _Why did Hiashi-sama make me come here to visit people I didn't even know?_

Shizune was walking around with her clipboard, checking each girl while they were babbling incoherent things back and forth to one another. They both seemed utterly confused.

I sighed and leaned against the doorframe, watching them argue about some nonsense with amusement. Hanabi was the first to speak.

"Excuse me Shinzune-san, but we were told to check on these two girls," she said, bowing politely.

The two unnamed girls froze and whipped their heads around to face my cousins and me. One narrowed her eyes before frantically searching around the room. The other one mutter a simple, "Oh God."

"U-um," Hinata stuttered as she approached the first girl shakily. "Are y-you looking f-for these?"

She held out a pair of orange-rimmed glasses to the girl; she took them hesitantly.

"Arigatou," she muttered as she put them on. Her eyes widened behind the frames. "Look Molly! It's Hinata, whasser name, and Neji!"

"Nani?" I questioned. "How did you know our names?"

"Uh," the second one pointed to Shizune who ignored her, and then she shot a glare at the first girl. _I'd better take note of that._

Shizune finally set the clipboard down and turned to me.

"Neji-san, Hinata-sama, Hanabi-san, this is," she struggled with the names for a moment, "Mol-ie and He-ther."

"Molly and Heather," the first girl, Heather, corrected.

"You're not from around here, ne?" said Hanabi.

"Not exactly," Molly answered.

"Well, Molly, Heather," Shizune said and then paused to see if she'd said the names right, "Tsunade-sama, the Hokage, will be here any minute to ask you a few questions. Then, as I'm aware, these three will take you to live at the Hyuuga compound. Temporarily, of course."

My eyes widened considerably, but still maintained my poise. That meant they'd be staying with us. Joy.

**' #Molly's POV# '**

"Staying at the Hyuuga compound?" I asked uneasily, shooting a glance at Heather; we'd have to talk about this later...all of it.

"Y-yes, o-tou-san would be h-honored if you would remain with us, f-for a little while," Hinata got out.

My gaze slid to Hanabi, who was looking at us eagerly and then to Neji and my eyes narrowed; from what I remembered of Neji, he was an ass.

"Can't we go home?" I asked, my voice unsure...maybe I didn't want to go home.

"We don't know how to go home; we don't even know how we got here!" Heather reminded me quietly, but forcefully and I sighed; she was right.

"Anyway, you won't be able to leave until tomorrow," Shizune said, looking between Heather and me.

"Nani?!" I protested, trying to stand up. "I feel fine!"

I got up and tried to walk away, but stumbled because I was attached to all the equipment. One thing about me: hospitals are okay and crap, but when you're hooked up to all the medical stuff; it's scary. Quickly, I ripped off the sensors for the heart monitor, which made the nurses at the station outside the door go ballistic because they thought I was going into cardiac arrest, so then they called Tsunade to get her ass over to the hospital faster. My hands found the IV needle and that came out of my arm and I started to reach for my oxygen mask when Shizune tried grabbing my arm.

"Molly, please stop," she was begging, but I backed away and slid the oxygen mask over my face, dropping it.

I glanced over at Heather to see her watching me with silent amusement.

"I want to get out of here now," I growled, walking towards the door.

The last time I'd been in the hospital, I'd been heavily sedated because they had to reposition my broken wrist back into alignment, but the time before that I had almost died from RSV. Hospitals held bad memories for me and I didn't want to stay in this one another moment.

**' #Neji's POV# '**

I watched as Molly walked in my direction.

"No you don't," I muttered as I blocked her exit. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I slung her over my shoulder.

"Hey! Stop it, lemme down! Damn it!" she cried, her fists pounding my back. "Baka-teme!"

"Hn," I mumbled. I flipped her over and onto the bed. I glanced at Heather who was laughing so hard she was having trouble breathing. "You stay here until Tsunade-sama arrives."

I stood next to the bed, leaning against the wall, waiting patiently for Tsunade to arrive.

_Where is she anyway? If this was a real patient, they'd already be dead?_ I thought as Molly started to get restless again and Heather sighed.

"Where's the patient?" Tsundae asked worriedly as she rushed into the room.

_Speak of the devil..._ I thought darkly, nodding towards Molly as she let out a loud, gusty breath.

"Finally..." I heard her say quietly.

"Well," Tsunade said, looking at the annoyed girl, "it looks like someone just got annoyed to hell and ripped off all their sensors. So, may I say, welcome to Konohagakure no Sato."

I snorted, Heather sighed, and Molly buried her face in her pillow and started laughing.


	4. We Can't Go Back

Disclaimer: Everything, except our OCs and the Earth, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Itachi suffers on in silence...

Author's Note: It's Reila again! And guess what! I WENT TO THE ZOO! MWAHAHAHA ZOO! It was fun, we went with my younger cousins for my mom's birthday and had crazy fun and I get to see my bestest guy friend tomorrow, so that makes me happy too. Oh, and I'm listening to part of the RENT soundtrack because it makes me happy 'cause it reminds me of my cousin who lives in California, but she's in Galapagos right now -jealous-. Anyways, this is Chapter Four of Home and I'm excited! It's a sortof transition chapter, but I like it. Anyways, here is the next piece of Iris' and my creation:

V

** #Chapter Four: We Can't Go Back# **

** #Molly's POV# **

Once upon a time, everything was fine and dandy, course this wasn't that time. I watched sullenly as Tsunade made Neji, Hinata, and that little girl (Hanabi?) leave. As Neji left, I flicked him off and then turned to face the Hokage and Shizune. Tsunade was looking at me with interest and Shizune was pointedly ignoring me…again.

My glance slid over to Heather and I mouthed, Now what?

"Well, now, we will be talking about how two foreigners who obviously arent from anywhere in the Fire Country came to be knocked out inside the gates of the Fire Countrys ninja village without **any** of the **shinobi** knowing that the two girls, who had NO training, obviously and apparently, got inside in the first place!" Tsunade said loudly, her face wasn't happy...neither was her voice.

"I bet you the Hyuugas can hear her," Heather muttered.

"Yeah, probably," I answered, just as quiet.

Tsunade turned to glare at us, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

I flinched a little and Heather just stared at her like she was a demon from hell.

"So, now that you know where you stand, how did you get into Konoha and how did you come to be passed out outside the Hyuuga compound's gates?" Tsunade asked after Shizune had put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

I glanced at Heather and shrugged a little; she shrugged back and I turned to the Hokage.

"Weeeeeeeeeeell," I looked around the room and picked a point over by the door to stare at as I tried to find the words to explain. "As you can tell, we're not from around here, at all, and frankly, we have no clue how the hell we ended up in your world; all I know is that one minute I'm at Heather's house, on the computer, and then I was choking and it hurt to breathe," I paused to catch my breath, feeling the tightness that had choked me into unconsciousness that had landed us in this whole mess. "Then, I get knocked out and the next thing I know I'm waking up to Heather blabbing on about 'This is all a dream! We can't freakin' be here!', so yeah."

Tsunade is looking at me like I'm crazy and so is Shizune; both of them look at Heather to make sure I'm telling the truth and that I'm not some sort of mentally ill person, but she's nodding to tell them that I'm telling the truth. The Hokage grabs a chair and sits down with a 'whump' sort of noise.

"By the gods..." I heard her mumble. "If you are lying, you will pay dearly for it."

Then Shizune comes up behind Heather and her hands are glowing; she grabs her head and Heather goes all space-y on me.

"Heather!" I scream, worried. "HEATHER!"

Tsunade comes up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"She's just making sure that you two are telling the truth," she says, her eyes never looking away from my best friend and her protector.

I froze a little and looked up at her.

"But, Godaime, won't that hurt her?" I asked, still worried.

"Not if she doesn't fight it," she answers simply, her face confused as she looks at me. "How did you know I was the Godaime if you aren't from this world?"

"Well, where I come from, you all are fictional characters," I tried explaining. "You don't exist in my world except as a sort of television show and manga."

Tsunade's eyes widen and her face is troubled for a moment.

"You are the first people to fall from your world, correct?" she asks, still not looking at me.

"I think, I dunno," I answered, looking away from the stressed out Hokage and back towards Shizune and Heather.

"We just must hope that none of our enemies fall from our world into yours, though you and He-ther-" she started.

"Heather," I corrected her.

"Heather," she says over again. "May be of some use to us."

I nodded and Shizune released Heather.

My friend glared at the medic nin, saying, "You could've asked; you didn't need to share all my childhood memories since I was **THREE**!"

Shizune shrugged and looked back towards Tsunade, her eyes troubled too, telling her, "What Molly says is true; they do not come from our world. It doesn't even resemble our own world and they've only had contact with our world through the television and manga series which was surprisingly accurate...and about Naruto-kun."

Tsunade nodded, her eyes becoming more troubled at this news and she glanced back towards us.

"How much do you know about us?" she asked, turning her face towards the wall, masking her emotions.

"More than I would like to about some people..." Heather muttered, her eyes glaring off into the corner.

I lay back on my pillows and stared at the ceiling.

"I used to know a lot about everyone," I answered truthfully, "but now, I don't really remember that much; it's been a while since I've watched or read anything that has to do with Naruto."

Tsunade shrugged and glanced over at Shizune; her eyes were filled with questions, but she kept them to herself.

"Did you learn anything?" she asked her quietly.

"Only that Heather has enough chakra to become a shinobi and a good one at that," was all she said. "Molly probably has potential too."

Tsunade shook her head slowly, but closed her eyes, considering. When she looked back at us, her face was serious.

"We have a shortage of good nin at the moment; you two are way too old to start training to be shinobi, but we'll give you a shot," Tsunade said, turning her face away again. "I will send someone to the Hyuuga compound tomorrow morning with instructions on your senseis and such. You will be allowed to stay in Konoha and become citizens, if you wish, while you are visiting our world. By the looks of it, you're ready to leave with the Hyuugas now, so as the Godaime and Head Medic Corps, I release you from the hospital. I will talk to you two later and please do not let word get out of where you are from; for now, you will be two girls seeking citizenship into Konoha from the Wave Country."

Tsunade turned and walked out the door, leaving Shizune behind to finish up with the medical tests; Hinata and Hanabi peered around the door at us and then came in...followed by the baka-teme, Neji.

"So you two are staying; this'll be fun!" Hanabi promised, grinning.

"Yeah, whoopie," I said, burying my face back into my pillows.

** #Tsunade's POV# **

_'We need them to stay,'_ I thought as I walked down the hall quickly, not meeting anyone's eyes or greeting anyone back. _'No one can know any of the secrets of Konoha and those two girls are a liability, but we might need them in the future...who knows, maybe people will like them too.'_

** #Neji's POV# **

_**'Well, now, we will be talking about how two foreigners who obviously arent from anywhere in the Fire Country came to be knocked out inside the gates of the Fire Countrys **__**ninja village**__** without **__**any**__** of the **__**shinobi**__** knowing that the two girls, who had **__**NO**__** training, obviously and apparently, got inside in the first place!'**_

_'So they're not shinobi, they're not from Konoha, or even anywhere in Fire Country for the matter. So where are they from, and how did they get here?'_ I thought as I looked both girls over from the door.

Shizune began to speak, "Tsunade-sama said they were free to go."

_'Nani?'_ I thought, I felt my right eye twitching somewhat. "Demo-"

"Oh don't be so fussy, Neji-san!" Hanabi chimed waving her finger at me. "It's gonna be fun, you and Hinata are so boring all the time! These two girls are funny!"

I scoffed and Hinata sulked. _'These girls are just going to be two big problems.'_

"Um, Shizune-san, do we have any clothes besides these?" Heather inquired looking down at her hospital clothes.

"Oh, yes, in the wardrobe over there," Shizune said pointing to the closet in the corner. "Your other belongings are in there as well."

Molly raised an eyebrow but turned to Heather and grinned, and Heather returned the gesture. "Sweet," they said together.

I shook my head; this was going to be a long few weeks. "We'll be at the front desk when you're ready." I motioned to my cousins to follow me out and Shizune followed us out as well. When she closed the door behind us and I turned to her. "Is there anything we should know about these two before we take them into our home?"

Shizune spoke almost uncertainly, "They're simple girls from Wave Country seeking citizenship here. If you'll excuse me, I have other patients to attend to." She stepped away from us and continued down the hall.

_'She's lying,'_ I thought to myself and my eyes narrow, but my cousins seemed satisfied with this answer. _'They're __not__ from Wave Country, I just know it. But why would they lie to us?'_

Molly and Heather stepped out of the room fully dressed, in very strange clothes, if I might add, and had bags slung over their shoulders. Heather stood there silently as if waiting an order, adjusting her glasses. In the meanwhile, Molly was glaring at me, probably still upset that I wouldn't let her leave earlier.

"A-a-are you h-hungry?" Hinata asked them.

Hanabi grinned happily at the idea that had obviously just popped into her mind, "Oh, I know! We can all go to Ichiraku Ramen Bar!"

Heather beamed and looked at Molly knowingly. "That sounds great," she said and Molly nodded in agreement.

Hanabi grabbed their arms and began pulling them down the hall, babbling on. "And Hinata and I will have to take you two shopping of course. No offence but you'll stick out like a sore thumb in those clothes. Hinata didn't we see a few cute outfits in that one shop on the way here? We should stop there and look-"

I reached up under my headband and massaged my temple in attempt to sooth the sudden headache that began to rack my brain. Something told me we weren't heading home anytime soon.

** #Heather's POV# **

I looked around in awe at the somewhat familiar streets, ignoring the strange looks the villagers gave us. I had always dreamed being able to live here; my thoughts would always get me by when my mother was yelling or something. Now I'm really here! And living with the Hyuugas! I began to pray that no one ever found a way for us to get back. _Ever_.

"Where is the ramen bar anyway?" Molly leaned over and whispered to me.

I scoffed and whispered back, "What did you think I use to have a map of the whole damn village?"

She put her hand up defensively. "Just asking, geez."

"Sorry," I sighed.

"_Gomen_," she corrected with a chuckle.

"Ah, touché!" I giggled.

"Ah, there it is!" Hanabi said. She had nearly dragged us out of the hospital. Either she was as hungry as we were, or she was just excited to make some new friends; those were my best guesses. "Come on." She lifted one of the white colored banners with red kanji on it and walking inside, Neji and Hinata at her tail. Once I brushed pasted it, I spotted a very familiar pair.

I nearly screamed, "Molly! It's-hmp!" I was interrupted by her hand acting as plaster over my mouth.

"Shut up, you moron, we're not suppose to say anything!" she snapped.

"I know but-" I stopped when she glared at me. "Fine."


	5. The Spitballs of Fate

Disclaimer: Everything, except our OCs and the Earth, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Note: It's Reila here! Welcome to Chapter Five! Um, wel, right now it's about 10 o'clock at night where I am and it's the day after the Fourth of July, so to all you Americans out there- HAPPY DAY AFTER!! 'Course where I am, there are still fireworks going off (the beach is amazing!) Anyways, please enjoy Chapter Five while I watch fireworks over the sand, night!

**# Chapter Five: The Spitballs of Fate #**

** #Heather's POV# **

'Naruto and Sasuke are sitting in front of me eating... Well, Naruto's eating, Sasuke's just kinda... sitting there... Oh well. This. Is. **Fucking**. Awesome.' I thought to myself as I bit my lip hard to keep from letting out a fangirl-ish squeal. Truth be told, I never liked Sasuke. The guy always seemed to get on my nerves. That stuck up emo. Naruto on the other hand...

"Hey, Hinata! Hey, Neji!" Naruto greeted between bites. Hinata managed to stutter out a simple hello and sat on one of the stools. Neji muttered something incoherent beneath his breath. Hanabi didn't seem to take much notice of him and sat down next to her older sister. "What are you guys doing here?"

Sasuke scoffed, "They're here to eat, baka, what else?"

"Well, you're not eating!"

"That's cause I'm not hungry, I'm just waiting on you so we can get some training done."

"Oh, yeah!"

Neji sighed, knowing he'd probably have to explain Molly and my presence later, so he might as well do it now. "Actually, Tsunade-sama has put us in charge of showing our two new transfers from Wave Country around." He motioned to us with his hand.

Upon hearing this, Sasuke and Naruto turned around and looked at us; Naruto's mouth was full of noodles that had yet to be swallowed. I twitched under their gazes and adjusted my plaid skirt uncertainly.

"Konichiwa!" Naruto shouted after finally swallowing his mouthful. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!" He then pointed to Sasuke and added with a bit of distaste in his voice, "And that's Uchiha Sasuke." He paused of a second to put down his chopsticks. "What are your names?"

Molly went first. "My name's Tsai Molly," she began and eyed me to introduce myself.

I hesitated for a moment, hoping that Molly would just tell them my name. When it became apparent that she wasn't going to help me out  
in the least, I managed to say without squeaking, "I'm Foley Heather. It's a pleasure to meet you." _'You have no idea.'_ I silently added.

Naruto cocked his head to the side and asked, "How long are you two staying here?"

Sasuke sighed. "Were you listening? They're _transfers_, that means their staying here for good."

"We hope," Molly and I said at the same time as we took our seats, Molly next to Hanabi and I next to Naruto. Molly looked up at Neji  
and asked, "You're paying, right?" Molly grinned and fluttered her eyelashes up at him. "Please?"

Neji sighed. "I'm pretty sure Hinata has enough," he pauses to look at her and she nodded her head. "I think it would be best if I headed on home. Besides, someone has to tell Hiashi-sama that you'll be running late." He lifted up a banner and walked out of the bar.

"Bye, Neji!" Molly waved playfully.

The owner of Ichiraku- _'Oh god, what's his name?'_ I thought franticly. _'I __**know**__ I know it! I know I do! Gah! What is it? Teuchi? Teuchi? __That's__ it!'_- Teuchi's daughter, Ayame, took our order. I just order what Naruto was having; He had finished off so many bowls it had to be good. Then again, Naruto eats every type of ramen. Molly got the same thing.

I had a hard time with the chopsticks. Sure I knew how to use them; I had just never tried using them with noodles before. Molly yelled something about: "Yes! My Asian heritage has proven useful!" or something weird like that. I just kind picked up one or two noodles at a time... _'I know someone's looking at me weird.'_

"Uh, Heather-chan," Naruto began with a raised brow, "Why are you eating like that?"

_'Holy shiznic!'_ I thought (yeah "shiznic" is my word), _'__Naruto__ just referred to __**me**__ as __chan__ squeal'_ I stuttered and began muttering like an idiot. "I... well-uh, it's just that-" I turned to Molly for assistance. "Help me."

"She's just not to use to it is all," Molly said casually as if some people here _actually_ use forks or something. She helped me out and let the conversation drop like it was nothing.

After about ten minutes I managed to finish off a bowl, just one. I never was a big eater. People always liked to joke about me being an anorexic (even though it's not true). I mean, if my stomach's the size of a **grape** I don't think that's my fault.

Naruto gaped, "You're only having one bowl?!"

"Uh, yeah?" I said unsurely.

"That **can't** be good for you!" he exclaimed.

"Well _that_ can't be good for **you**," I said, pointing at the very large stack- excuse me- two stacks- of ramen bowls in front of him.

** #Naruto's POV# **

I laughed at Heather's reply and then something flew past my face, drawing my attention to its source, her friend, Molly.

"Damnit, I missed him," she sighed, grabbing another piece of her straw wrapper and jamming it up her straw, aiming at Sasuke, who wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, Heather-chan, what's up with Molly-chan?" I asked curiously as the other girl shot another spitball at Sasuke, this one missing him by inches; I watched as she cursed silently under her breath again. "And was she hitting on _Neji_ earlier?"

Heather glanced at Molly and then looked back at me, confusion on her face.

"Nothing's up with Molly," she answered. "She acts like that all the time: hyperactive, stupid, annoying; she's my best friend! And she probably wasn't hitting on Neji earlier; I think she was fooling around."

"Probably?" I asked, grinning.

"I'm pretty sure she was messing around; wait, just a second," Heather answered, her face a mixture of curiosity and confusion as she turned to ask Molly about her earlier interaction with Neji; if Heather felt comfortable asking Molly these sort of questions than their friendship was obviously very easy... and rather funny.

Just as Heather started talking, another spitball whizzed past my face, this one nailing Sasuke in the ear. Instantly, I was laughing.

"Yes! Bullseye!" Molly crowed as she grabbed her chopsticks and finished off what looked to be her second bowl of ramen.

Sasuke instantly turned on her, eyes glaring and dark.

"What the hell was that for, baka?!" he yelled at her, obviously angry and very close to homicidal.

Molly looked at him, but seemed to be staring past him.

"You know, I always hated you; I kept telling Caitie you were gay," she said, obviously not paying attention to what she was saying.

Heather was staring at Molly in horror, but I kept laughing.

"Sasuke! Gay?" my laughter rang out through the ramen bar and down the street, making people stop and stare at us. "Never."

Heather grabbed Molly by the collar of her shirt and pulled her friend's head near her own, starting to whisper in her ear.

** #Molly's POV# **

"You, you idiot, you baka! Fuck! You're not supposed to know Sasuke, you idiot!" Heather whisper-screamed at me as she shook me by my collar; my head rolling like a bobble-head remake of an anime character.

"Uh-oh," I muttered as I looked over at the two friends, my eyes stuck to the freaking stupid Uchiha as I looked around nervously. "You know we should probably blow this place before they decide that we're both completely mental."

"Yeah, yeah," Heather said, distractedly, glancing over at Hinata and Hanabi. "We need to get out of here."

Hinata looked up at us and then over at the guy that ran the ramen bar (who the hell is he?) and the check magically appeared.

_How the hell did she do that?_ I thought in amazement, as Hinata quietly paid and stood up, Hanabi quietly following suit.

Hanabi simply walked out the entrance of the ramen bar, grinning at us, and motioning for us to follow while Hinata said her good-byes to the other two shinobi.

"N-n-naruto-kun," she mumbled as she stood by the entrance. "Good-bye"

Here she trailed off and, without even a second glance at Sasuke, moved one of the banners and slipped outside.

"Bye Naruto-kun, Sasuke-baka," I called out happily, running past the still fuming Uchiha and outside, grabbing Heather's hand as I went.

"Bye, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!" Heather said over her shoulder as I dragged her outside and down the street to catch up with Hanabi and Hinata, who were already halfway down the road.

** #Naruto's POV# **

After the girls had left, I looked after them for a moment.

"That was odd" I commented to Sasuke as I stretched out my arms over my head. "But very entertaining."

"Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke said angrily, wiping the last spitball Molly had hit him with off his ear. "Are you done yet?"

I looked down at the collection of bowls in front of me and grinned.

"Yeah, I guess; let's go do whatever you wanted to do," I said, as I stood up, stretching out my whole body.

"Train," Sasuke said sternly, handing over a wad of bills to Teuchi as he lifted his lazy ass off of the chair it had been glued to since we came in.

"Yeah, yeah," I said easily, walking out of Ichiraku's with my arms behind my head, breathing in the warm night air. "Whatever you say."

** #Molly's POV# **

Heather and I followed Hinata and Hanabi to practically the other side of Konoha before we even got our first glimpse of the famous Hyuuga compound. The sun would be setting in maybe half an hour, which let me get a good look at our temporary home and what I saw made me freeze up a little.

First off, the thing was friggin huge. They either have a lot of relatives with nothing to do during the day, or they just hire people to come pretend to be Hyuugas; personally, I'm leaning more towards the second option. Secondly, there were so many trees and little mini parks (which I found out later were actually Japanese styled gardens), that I was instantly in love with it; something you probably haven't noticed, but if I have to choose between outside and inside, I'm going outside and I absolutely love nature. Finally, the whole compound was like a little mini village. Shit, I bet they wouldn't even have to leave the compound to go to the grocery store or get ice cream or anything like that; they could've been estranged from the village a long time ago and just sort of lived in this little mini world of theirs.

Well, now that I'd gotten all of that out of my system, I just followed Hinata and Hanabi (who'd very nicely grabbed my hand after I just stood there for about a minute, probably drooling all over the floor) into the compound, eventually reclaiming my hand from Hanabi and following after her of my own free will.

_Well, this is just great. I know all about getting lost on my first day of high school, or messing up on the first day of a job, but how the hell am I going to explain getting lost in one small section of Konoha and messing up at life?_ I thought, my eyes flitting around to commit as much of the Hyuuga compound to memory as I could before I was forced to find my own way around.

** #Neji's POV# **

'_How long does it take to finish a few bowls of ramen?_' I sighed and leaned against the door of our house. Hiashi had specifically instructed me to wait for the girls to get back (meaning I was to stand outside until they got here). Not only that, but he said that they're _my_ responsibility as long as they're living here in the compound.

_'This is going to be a __**very**__ long few weeks,'_ I banged my head against the side of the house. _'But since __I'm__ suppose to watch over them, maybe I'll figure out what those two girls are really doing here.'_

"Hey, Neji-san!"

I looked up to see my cousins and our guests walking my direction. Heather was waving at me, a grin spread widely across her face. Molly seemed to be gazing around in wonder (I bet she didn't even notice me yet). When Molly finally **did** notice me, a glower made its way to her features. What was it about me that she resented so much? My cousins were walking silently alongside them, giving the occasional glance every once and a while.

I scowled. "Took you guys long enough."

"G-gomen, Neji-nii-san," Hinata stuttered as she crept past me.

"Yeah," Heather chuckled and pointed in the direction of her companion, "Molly felt the need to shoot spit balls at Sasuke while we were eating. Which is perfectly normal for her of course." Molly smiled innocently.

I raised an eyebrow at this. _'Okaaaaaay.'_ I turned to Molly, who still didn't look too happy to see me, and asked, "Were you really that bored?"

Her gaze lowered and she looked at me mockingly. "You're next, Hyuuga..." she whispered insidiously, trying desperately to keep a straight face. "When you least expect it... when you least expect it..."

"Yes, I'm sure," I rolled my eyes as I slid the door open for them and allowed the girls inside.


	6. The Failures of Shopping

Disclaimer: Everything, except our OCs and the Earth, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm teaching the Uchihas to make s'mores at the moment. Come back later.

Author's Note: Ughhh...Iris doesn't really like doing the day-to-day upkeep of the story, soooooooo you'll most likely be hearing a lot from me. But, it's Reila again! I'm happy- extra, super happy because I just came back from the beach and I'm catching up with all my friends and it's just been a blast lately! Plus, one of the friends I haven't talked to in a really long time is online right now, so I'm gonna go talk to her and leave you guys to be by yourselves, so be good! Ja ne!

V

**# The Failures of Shopping #  
**

**-x- Molly's POV -x-**

Well, the way things turned out, Heather and I never did really get to talk over what happened with us passing out in our world and then freaking waking up in…dare I say, **Naruto's** world. We were wayyyyy too tired to do thinking of any sort and when we finally got to the Main Branch's section of the compound, I was pretty much lost. Plus then we had to get assigned a room, get clean, and actually find our bedroom (I got lost again); luckily, Neji found us and, very grudgingly I might add, steered us in the right direction. We ended up getting to our room eventually and by the time we got there, neither of us had the strength to talk about anything for a long period of time… or at least until we'd slept off our newest adventure.

As I tumbled onto the futon and put my head on the soft pillow, I thought, _What the hell have we gotten ourselves into this time?_

When we woke up the next day (thanks to Hinata's insistent knocking; the girl just didn't get that I wasn't going to get up), Hinata brought us breakfast and told us that we were going shopping.

"Yup, okay, thank you," I said, pushing her out of the room so that we could get dressed. "We'll see you in half an hour."

"O-o-okay," Hinata stammered out as I slid the door shut in her face, a little rudely, but hey, she was the one who woke me up. When I turned around, Heather was staring at me accusingly, but I shifted my gaze away.

"Don't look at me like that," I muttered. "It makes me feel like I've done something bad."

"That wasn't very nice Molly," Heather said as she stood up and walked over to her bag, pulling out the extra set of clothes she'd packed in case I decided to drag her back to my house.

"Yes, I know," I mumbled, grumpy still, as I walked over to my duffel and started shifting through it, looking for some clean clothes. "But, well, ya know how I always said that Neji was an ass and Sasuke was gay?"

Heather nodded and my search through my duffel became increasingly more urgent, seeing as I couldn't find my clothes. Heather was already dressed and standing next to the small table that had been brought into our room, along with breakfast.

"Well," I said matter-of-factly, still searching through my duffel desperately, "I dislike Hinata too because she acts like a timid, annoying, little kid all the time, but, I guess she's okay."

"Ah," Heather said, reaching out and grabbing a plate of food and starting to eat slowly with her chopsticks, looking at me curiously. "What're you looking for?"

"Me?" I asked her, as I finally gave up on looking for my clothes.

"Yes, you, who else would I be talking to?" Heather asked, her voice annoyed, but as I snuck a peek at her, she was grinning.

"Yourself," I suggested, straightening out my nightshirt and then starting to walk towards the door.

Heather just shook her head and then looked up at me confusedly, "Where are you going?"

"To steal some clothes from Neji," I said absentmindedly.

"What?!" Heather was freaking…obviously. "Why don't you wear your own clothes? Why do you have to steal some of Neji's?"

"Well," I said, turning around to look at her seriously, despite my still zoned out expression. "I can't steal your clothes because they're too small for me to fit into, Hinata's sense of fashion is not what I'm looking for and I really don't want to stalk her and seem lesbo, and Hanabi's a little young for me to go through and try to actually find some clothes that fit me. So, obviously, Neji is the only one whose clothes I can actually steal."

I turned around again, walking back towards the door.

"Wait," she said, stopping me again as I turned around exasperatedly. "Why do you even need to steal clothes? Why can't you just wear the clothes you brought over to my house?"

"Oh, ummmm," I paused; this next sentence would make me sound like a ditz, which technically I am, but still…. "Weeeell, I actually forgot to bring clothes….."

"You what?!" Heather yelled, eyes wide at my apparent ditziness. "How the hell can you forget to bring clothes to a sleepover?!"

"Weeeeell, I dunno," I answered truthfully, running over to the door now and sliding it open and going out quickly, not really interested in being persecuted for my selective memory. "And if you figure out how, please tell me. Be back in a few!"

So, yeah, then I slid the door shut and ran down the hall, turning the corner before Heather could try and grab me and yank me back in the room. I sighed quietly before smirking; this was the perfect way to get to Neji and annoy him to hell and back.

I reached the hallway outside of Neji's doorway and I paused a moment, deliberating. On one hand, I'd learned that going into boy's rooms was often something that should be avoided; this was learned by experience. First by seeing Heather's brother, Patrick, wandering around shirtless and asking him for things from his doorway, and, secondly, because I had a little brother who threw a fit every time you so much as looked at his stuff… and he was 12. On the other, I really needed some clothes that actually fit.

_Never mind about his privacy,_ I thought, sliding open the door and tromping into Neji's room. _I've seen Sasuke's bedroom and I've seen Naruto's, as featured in the manga; it can't be that much worse…_

I froze the moment I came in the door and then started freaking out a little.

_Oh my god, the little known fact about Hyuuga Neji that I, Molly Tsai, just discovered; he's a freaking OCD freak,_ I thought nervously as I turned in a slow circle, looking at the perfectly clean room where nothing was out of place. _Oh well._

Ten minutes later, I walked out of Neji's room wearing a pair of his clothes that were very large and baggy, but at least they fit to some degree. I wandered into Heather's and my room to find her sitting on the bed, eating my breakfast.

"Hey!" I said, annoyed, snatching away the remains of my breakfast and eating it quickly before Heather could finish it off. Then I asked curiously, "So how do I look?"

I turned in a circle and then looked back at Heather expectantly, laughing at the expression on her face.

"I know it's big Heather, geez," I huffed in fake-anger, grinning the whole time as I wandered back towards my bag to find something to do before we came and got picked up. Sometimes, it felt like I was back to being three years old.

**-x- Neji's POV -x-  
**

I sighed as I walked down the halls. "Those two are going to drag me all over the village," I grumbled. I approached the door steadily and was going to slide it open, but decided it would be better to knock. Upon doing so I heard a "come in" from the other side. Molly was sitting on the floor with something that looked like a small wireless green radio. Heather sat on the bed that was near her with a similar device. Molly stuck her tongue out at me. I noticed something oddly...familiar about her wardrobe.

_'Wait-'_ "Are you wearing my clothes?" I asked with a scowl. _'Please say no.'_

"Yes, she is," Heather stated quite loudly. Molly glared at her for ratting her out. "She stole your clothes, Neji-san!"

Molly pouted at me, "Pwease, Neji-kun, can I wear your clothes just for today?"

Quite subtly, my eye began twitching as I watched this foreigner sitting on the floor, wearing my clothes.

"And _why _are you wearing my clothes, Tsai-san?"

She looked up at me curiously and then shrugged, smirking. "Because I can."

I growled immediately, turning away trying to quash my anger so that I wouldn't try and kill this idiot. Kuso, these girls were getting on my last nerves.

Finally, I mumbled to her with a sigh, "Just for today." I didn't want to have to continue this...weird conversation. But these two were the _definition_ of weird. This will be happening more than usual.

"Oi, oi, oi, Neji, Neji, Neji," Heather said with a sly smile. She motioned toward me.

"Nani?" I asked.

"Come here."

"I am here."

"Iie, closer."

I took a few steps forward. "There. Nani?"

"...I'm gonna give you a hug!"

"...eh?"

Heather crashed into me, her head buried in my chest. Wow, okay then. Her arms were around my torso, tight too. I'll give her credit for being the first to catch me off guard in a long time. I glared at Molly, who was cracking up on the floor.

"Aw, come on," Molly laughed, "be nice Neji! Give Heather a hug!" She stood up and nudged me.

I shook my head. "I am not hugging you, Foley-san."

"Aw, pwease, Neji-san!" she attempted to say without laughing. "I wuv you!"

"Oh, hai, I'm sure you do." Sarcasm.

"Please?"

"Iie."

"I'm not letting go."

"You do that."

"Okay!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Fine," I grumbled.

**-x- Heather's POV -x-  
**

"Yay!" I jumped up and down. Sugar rushed through my system; I had gotten chocolate out of my bag this morning. Mmm, Hershey's. I bounced to the door, iPod in hand and two slowpokes in tow. "Let's goooo!" I heard whispering behind me:

"Is she alright? She seemed to be the calmer one..."

"She probably ate chocolate to blow off how tired she is. She's gonna fall asleep standing later."

"...Where'd she get chocolate?"

"She keeps it with her."

"...I see."

I turned around and yelled, "I can hear you!" I turned back around and bumped into someone. I apologized quickly and looked up at the one person I did _not_ want to be bumping into. Hyuuga Hiashi.

Shit.

"Ah! Gomen nasai, Hyuuga-sama," I squeaked out quickly as I bowed. I would have kneeled and said a prayer to Jesus that I hadn't upset the higher up if I had the time.

He ignored the incident. "I trust you slept well." It was more of a statement than a question, so I nodded vigorously. Neji and Molly approached behind me.

"Neji," Hiashi said; Neji straightened. "Be sure to get the girls back here before three; Tsunade's sending someone to meet with these two."

Without another word, he continued on his way down the hall and I started breathing again.

He is s-c-a-r-y.

I clung to Molly as I fell backwards. Neji muttered something like, "At least she's calmed down." He turned to walk past us. "Well, come on then."

/\

'It's so pretty here,' I thought blissfully. I had my iPod in my ears, listening to my absolute favorite band (that's English): I AM Ghost. They rock dude, ROCK. I was singing to myself the song "Civil War and Isolation Thirst."

"I'm so tired it's killing me as she slits my throat with the pen I wrote, 'Civil War' and '13'. Sever the letter. You want it you need it I can't die tonight, oh, no no no no no! And I'm still sober and the bouncers all are dead. With a nightly kiss and the love I missed I will drink tonight! She says, 'Let's put the stake right through our hearts,' to kill all the lonliness, babe, we'll never be apart-"

"What on _earth_ are you singing? What language?" I was interrupted by Neji.

"I Am Ghost. And it's called English, baka."

"Nani?"

"They rock."

Neji shook his head and gave up, eyes peering down the road. We were walking (aimlessly) down the street, Hanabi leading the way. It wasn't too long before we (Molly and I) were pulled into a shop by the young girl. The style was my absolutely favorite of all Japanese styles. This clothing style _dominates_ every other style known to the common man. I'm not sure how Hanabi knew I loved it or if she just made a lucky guess. The style was...

Gothic Lolita

What?! It _owns_. Alright? Good. Molly and I went crazy in there. It was all so... badass. It owns. I said that already...oh well.

(stuff we picked out)

"Yatta!" Hanabi cheered as I walked out of the dressing room. She tugged on Hinata's sleeve. "See you would look great in clothes like that!" This earned a fast shake of the head from Hinata. "Aw, come on nee-san!"

Molly walked out of the dressing room next to me. I laughed for no apparent reason. "Lookin' good my friend."

She laughed along with me. 'Not lookin' too bad yourself. Turn for me." I turned around for her and she started clapping. "Bravo! You can turn! Do it again!"

"What the crap, Molly?!" She's so confusing sometimes. I looked around to see if there was anything else I wanted. I stop myself. Don't use too much of their money, you shouldn't be using any! Okay, we're good." Oi Neji," I called. He was the one with the cash. "We're ready!"

"Alright," he yelled back. I think he was actually standing outside. He yelled up to us. "Go get undressed." Oh yeah we can't really pay for the clothes with us wearing them.

"Well geez Neji. Talk about straight-forward." That was Molly.

I had never ever seen Neji blush ever…until now.

"You know what I mean!" he yelled and turned around angrily.

I giggled as I turned back into the dressing room. "Stop laughing you two!" Poor Neji.

"You stop laughing or I'll tell Hiashi-sama on you!" Molly doesn't know when to shut up.

"I'm not laughing!"

"Yes you are!"

"…I give up."

"I win!"

I laughed a bit harder before deciding to add in my own inappropriate, yet true, unbelievably true, input. "Molly, don't embarrass him any farther. It looks bad enough that you're walking around in his clothes. I can't even imagine what people rumors are spreading about you two. You've probably ruined his image." I could practically feel Neji freeze on the other side of the door.

"Huh, you're right," she mumbled after a moment; then her tone changed to outraged. "As if I would ever sleep with that….that…_**THING**_?! I'm saving my virginity for something worthwhile."

And then she had wandered away to go plot something with Hanabi; I really should've been paying attention when they got so close to that leather.

**-x- Neji's POV -x-  
**

_"Molly, don't embarrass him any farther. It looks bad enough that you're walking around in his clothes. I can't even imagine what people rumors are spreading about you two. You've probably ruined his image."_

I froze immediately at those words. That was worse than Molly's comment earlier, but even worse... it was... true. **Never again** would I allow her to wear my clothes. I had noticed a few people glancing at the group of us and whispering. I assumed that they were gossiping about our odd newcomers. Could it have been the fact that we were almost dressed exactly alike? It was quite obvious that she had no blood relation to me.

_"Huh, you're right... As if I would ever sleep with that….that…__**THING**__?! I'm saving my virginity for something worthwhile."_

I had gone from extremely nervous to, oddly, very pissed off.

'_... Nani? "That thing"? "Something __**worthwhile**__"? What the hell is __**that**__ suppose to mean- "__**That thing**__"__**?!**_' I was suddenly outraged and felt the urge to beat my "honored guest" within a half inch of her life. I took in a shaky breath to calm down and resume my natural attitude. Easier said than done. As childish as it may be...

I plan on making her pay for that remark later.

**-x- Molly's POV -x-  
**

Well, Neji had finally managed to get _all_ of us out of the store, and with everything paid for too. Of course, he had the help of those nice men in security guard's outfits that had picked me and Hanabi up after we had 'accidentally' knocked over a display case of leather on Heather.

Hell yeah, she deserved it.

Right now, we were all wandering down the street aimlessly; Hanabi was dragging Heather and me all over the place to look at different items for sale. She was insisting that we buy every single _damned _thingin sight, but it was lucky for the Hyuuga family that Heather and I were exacting some self control over ourselves and our young chaperone or else they probably would've been out of a compound and a respectable name by the time we got back. We both did, however, end up with a sizable amount of ninja gear (bandages included for all those nasty cuts and bruises) along with a brand spanking new pair of sandals for each of us- much more suited to the climate than the sneakers I had brought with me.

Neji finally called for a halt at a small restaurant, not the famous Ramen Bar, but somewhere smaller, quieter, much more Neji-like with the feng shui in balance with the universe and whatnot.

"We're eating lunch here," he stated calmly, finally regaining the famous composure that the Hyuuga prodigy had apparently lost somewhere in the course of the morning; he began to move towards the door of the small café.

"Here?" Heather asked after a moment of looking at the outside of the building and then longingly towards the place where she guessed the ramen bar was, making Neji stop to glare at her.

"Hai," was all Neji said before he turned back around to start towards the door.

"OI! NEJI! HINATA! HANABI!" a familiar voice called down the streets as Heather and I reluctantly turned to follow Mr. Grumpy into his restaurant of choice; the voice gave us pause though and we looked up to see who was calling out to our guides.

"OH MY GOD! MOLLY IT'S-"


	7. The Feng Shui of Virginity Talks

Disclaimer: Everything, except our OCs and the Earth, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Note: Huh, Neji's POV seems to be becoming a favorite, doesn't it? LOOK! There's question marks in front of the POV sign- it must mean MYSTERY!! YAY FOR MYSTERY! Weeeell, let's continue on.

** # The Feng Shui of Virginity Talks #  
**

**-x- ??'s POV -x-  
**

"OI! NEJI! HINATA! HANABI!" I called out as I saw my friends and frenemy across the street. Aburame Shino was at my side and we walked over quickly; Akamaru following, along with my newest acquisition- a small white-tan dog that had showed up on the doorstep of the compound last night, apparently lost. She had been rather reluctant to follow me around at first, but I had wanted to make sure that she wasn't someone else's before we officially adopted her into the Inuzaka clan.

"OH MY GOD! MOLLY IT'S-" my gaze immediately turned towards the two _different _girls that were tagging along with the three Hyuugas. One of them, the taller one that was wearing oddly familiar clothing, had her hand over the other girl's mouth and was glaring at her darkly; the shorter girl was also the object of Neji's patented _glare of failure- _wait, his clothing, it seemed liked I just seen them somewhere else a moment ago. Where?

When the taller girl (who I'm assuming was named Molly since that's what the shorter one had called her) saw me looking at her, she immediately released the smaller girl's mouth, kicking the other one oh-so-subtly in the shin. The shorter one glared at Molly, kicking her right back before trying to find something to say that would cover up her blunder. Her eyes caught on my new dog.

"…..Ano, IT'S MY DOG! HOLLY!" the other one chirped, kneeling down in the middle of the street as I watched the little dog run into the arms of the strangely dressed girl. The little dog licked her all over her face, giving her puppy kisses as I watched, slightly sad, but happy that the dog had found her owner.

"We found her last night in front of our compound. She looked lost so we took her in, gave her a bath, some food, and a little shelter," I offered helpfully, watching the reunion between owner and pet and then shooting a questioning glance over at the Hyuugas; Neji ignored me and Hinata shook her head subtly.

"Ah, arigato Ki-….ano, what is your name?" the girl asked after a moment, standing up and cuddling the dog to her chest. Molly was watching the shorter girl carefully, as if she was trying to make sure that nothing stupid spewed out of her mouth. I know that I had seen those clothes she was wearing before, but where?

"Inuzaka Kiba," I said after a minute of staring at the Molly-girl and trying to remember where I had seen those clothes before, bowing respectfully and then motioning to Shino who also bowed. "And this is my friend, Aburame Shino."

"Ano, Tsai-san, Foley-san, these are my old teammates," Hinata stated shyly, fidgeting next to Neji as he continued his _glare of failure_ in the two girls' direction.

"Ah, nice to meet you. I'm Foley Heather and this is Tsai Molly," Heather greeted us, bowing to us carefully as she tried to keep her tenuous grasp on a squirming dog; Molly followed suit, except without the dog part. "And my dog's name is Holly."

"Yes, well while this is all well and nice. We have to get back to the compound before three so I would appreciate it, Foley-san, if you would possibly cut your conversation short so that we may obtain some food and relax in _peace,_" Neji said, glaring at Shino and me for a moment before turning his glare on Molly. That's when I noticed the connection- oh Kami-sama, this new girl was wearing Neji's clothes and, may I be the first to say, she was pulling them off pretty well. Kami, if she was wearing Neji's clothes than that must mean he gotten… _laid_ last night; I shot a conspiratorial glance at the man of the hour himself, Hyuuga Neji, winking and nodding towards Tsai-san, but all he gave me was a cold glare.

_Geez, I would think that Neji would be a bit happier and possibly in a better mood if he got laid last night. Apparently though, it just twisted his underwear tighter around his 'golden McNuggets', _I thought to myself grumpily as Neji continued to now glare at **me**.

"Hai, well it was very nice to meet you, but I do believe that we must be moving on now," I said, shooting an affronted look at Neji, with Shino nodding right along next to me as we started to move away, but Hanabi's voice called us back:

"Come eat lunch with us!" she invited out loudly for the whole street to hear; my frown immediately turned upside down at the possibility of getting all the details from Neji and also spending some quality time with Hinata. Neji groaned, growling out something at his cousin before turning around and stomping into the restaurant, probably to get us a reservation. "We're paying!"

"Of course we will!" I whooped, quickly changing course and swinging myself, Shino, and Akamaru around to go join them at the café. This promised to be fun.

**-x- Neji's POV -x-**

I got us a nice table in the back, hoping not to draw anymore attention to our, now, party of seven. Arigatou, Hanabi. I dazed off in thought as the hostess took us to our table, not bothering to wonder why or how the two dogs got in, too. Before I knew it I that loud mouth Inuzuka was jammed between myself and that dim-witted, disrespectful, worthless- ahem- Molly, I mean, on one side of the table, the Inuzuka hound at the end. The other consisted of my two cousins, Aburame, and Heather (dog in her lap, if you think dogs are people, too; I guess that makes five).

"Soooo," Kiba drawled out in what sounded like a suggestive tone. "What did _you_ do last night, Neji?"

I looked at him dully; this wasn't going to get him anywhere. "I slept. It's usually what most normal humans do at night."

The dog-like boy growled, but quickly recovered, still pressing the subject. "Well, you're not most humans, now are you, Prodigy-san? Did you possibly have someone _visiting_ you while you slept last night?" Kiba pointedly looked towards the girl sitting on the other side of him.

Kami-sama, its happening...

Just like Heather-san said it would, damn kid.

I shook my head. It would be better to maintain my reserve and handle these odd questions simply to make sure my own words weren't used against me. The calmer I was, perhaps he would realize he was mistaken, and drop it. Answering too quickly would mean more trouble, as would hesitating before answering. I answered as I brought a glass of water to my lips, "Not that I'm aware of."

"Reallyyyy," Kiba said cynically as he looked down at Molly's clothes carefully. "Did Tsai-san jump you in the middle of the night and mysteriously steal your clothes afterwards or do you not remember that either?"

Water went down the wrong pipe as I inhaled suddenly, sputtering. The only person who paid me any attention, thankfully, was the Inuzuka kid; everyone seemed to be too deep into conversation to notice. I didn't feel like making a scene in front of everybody. '_"Jump me in my sleep"?_' I thought. '_Who even comes up with something like that?_' Although... that made some odd images come to mind. 'Dear Kami-sama, what is wrong with people?' (I also notice that I seem to be praying more than usual. Meaning, at all.)

"I'm going to be taking that as a 'yes'," Kiba said smugly, grinning annoyingly. "I can't believe that you don't remember, geez man, that's just…weird. Of course you've always been weird, but now you're weird and laid. Interesting combination."

"If I didn't remember, how would that be a 'yes'?" I retorted. "There is _nothing_ between Molly-san and me, and _nothing will ever happen_ between us. The friendship, no, not even that, is strictly platonic. How she got my clothes... I don't even need to talk about it." That'll set him straight.

Kiba scoffed, "Well, gomen, Neji, you don't need to explain your one night stand to me."

"You're hopeless."

"_You're_ weird and laid."

"You've lost your mind."

"_You've_ lost your virginity."

"_Urusei_."

"Make me."

Finally, I turned away from Kiba, annoyed and unable to look at him anymore. The peaceful lunch that I had planned was turning into a nightmare and it was all thanks to Hanabi. The Inuzaka harrumphed in triumph before turning back to the other conversation, beginning to ignore me for which I was thankful. _Oh Kami-sama, why me?_

**-x- Molly's POV -x- **

I was listening to an interesting discussion between Hanabi, Hinata, Heather, and Shino about the weather (hehe, Heather about the weather). As you can guess the atmosphere was kind of awkward, especially in the fung shui-y restaurant that Neji had chosen. Geez, that guy had some sort of problem. I swear he's just trying to make everyone else suffer because of his eclectic tastes that should not be shared with the rest of the world.

"Soooooo, Shino-kun, why don't you take off your sunglasses inside?" I asked after a moment, slightly curious and not paying attention to what was going on to my left- Kiba and Neji were just too immature for me sometimes.

"Yeaaaaaah," Heather said, jumping right out of the weather discussion seeing as she probably had no clue as to what was going on. "Why _do_ you wear sunglasses all the time?"

Shino looked at us, decidedly unsure how to answer while Hinata and Hanabi were making big no-no gestures behind his back. Uh-oh, we'd just done something bad, huh? Maybe it was a touchy subject, or perhaps we had just violated Japanese hospitality. Instead of looking at both of us, Shino turned most of his attention on Heather.

"How did you know that I wear them _'all the time'_?" the Aburame male asked after a moment, freeing me up to listen to a bit of Kiba and Neji's argument- all I really caught was the tail end of Neji's furious outburst:

"There is _nothing_ between Molly-san and me, and _nothing will ever happen_ between us. The friendship, no, not even that, is strictly platonic. How she got my clothes... I don't even need to talk about it."

Oh really Neji, nothing was ever going to happen? You can count on that being wrong- I will drive you fucking insane. Mwahahaha.

Heather was still floundering with the question that Shino had so casually thrown out, "Ano, um…. You just have that sort of... feng shui about you; that kind that lets me know that you're in tune with your inner universe and whatnot. Obviously, the weather doesn't bother you behind those glasses."

I looked at her weird, along with several other of our table guests.

"Feng…shui?" Hanabi asked after a moment. "What is this…thing that you speak of?"

"Eh?" Heather asked, beginning to become flustered. "Ano, Molly explain it!"

"….Ano, it's about zen and peace with your outer space having to do with the arrangement of your furniture," I tried out; after all, I wasn't really big into feng shui, I just really liked the words.

"…eh, zen? Stop speaking Chinese to us!" Heather complained, her Japanese perfectly fluent as I shook my head at her- hypocrite.

"Um, zen, ya know, peace and whatnot," I mumbled as Neji and Kiba finished up their argument.

"Good job," Heather muttered to me before mysteriously keeling over.

Luckily, this distracted our table from questioning me further on what 'Chinese' was and some other choice questions that would've ousted us pretty quickly. I glanced at Heather, unconcernedly, and then turned away to my food that had arrived. Everyone else was looking at her worriedly and Hanabi had even worked up enough courage to actually touch her- I mean, wow. I wasn't really bothered by the fact that my best friend had just sort of upped and fell over and Holly wasn't really worried either, she was more concerned with the food. After all, I had _told_ Neji that this was going to happen later; it was his fault for not doing anything.

"You're carrying her home, Neji-san!" I sang happily as I shoveled into whatever oddity I had ordered for the moment; Holly was happily eating Heather's food before Kiba put whatever he had ordered for Holly on the floor where she could reach it.

"Nani!? Your friend just fell over and you're not even worried about it?" the Hyuuga prodigy said disbelievingly as Hanabi, who was still trying to figure out what had happened to Heather, looked over at me.

"Um, no, she's just in a sugar coma. I told you that she was going to crash later, didn't I?" I said before turning back to my food.

"SHE'S IN A COMA?!" Kiba had obviously begun freaking out.

I huffed, swatting his head, before mumbling serenely, "Calm down, baka, people are looking at us. And she's not in a coma coma. It's more like 'I'm out like a light because of my low tolerance for too much sugar' coma. She'll wake up in a little while; Heather just needs some sleep for now."

Neji looked at me with an odd expression on his face before turning away to begin eating whatever he had ordered for his delicious universally-balanced meal. Slowly, the rest of the table followed suit, leaving Heather to snooze on undisturbed. When the waitress came by to ask if we needed anything, I asked for a to-go box. I wonder if they have to-go boxes in Japan or wherever Naruto's world was. Well, turned out they did and I boxed up Heather's lunch. She'd be hungry when she woke up; she always was.

** -x- Neji's POV -x- **

"Nani!? Your friend just fell over and you're not even worried about it?" These two... just get weirder and weirder by the moment. My younger cousin looked at the small of the two Water Country girls and then looked at the other one expectantly.

Molly turned back to her food after saying, "Um, no, she's just in a sugar coma. I told you that she was going to crash later, didn't I?"

Oh right, the chocolate she ate this morning. I vaguely remember that conversation. Kiba began to freak from the use of the word coma, but since Molly wasn't worried, I shouldn't be either. Molly knew Heather best.

She swatted Kiba's head and muttered, "Calm down, baka, people are looking at us. And she's not in a coma coma. It's more like 'I'm out like a light because of my low tolerance for too much sugar' coma. She'll wake up in a little while; Heather just needs some sleep for now." She seemed to be handling the situation well, acting her own age for once. I secretly hoped that she would be like this for the rest of the day.

I looked back over at Molly, confused, but I decided to just eat. We could worry about the sleeping girl later. Everyone seemed to return to conversing normally as Heather slept away. Molly asked the waitress for a box for her friend's food and it appeared that we would be ready to go soon. "Ano," I mumbled to Molly as I walked to her friend's seat at the table, trying to figure out how to carry her off with us. "How do- what should-"

"Just pick her up, baka!" She retorted.

Well, okay then.

I hoisted the girl up into my arms in a sort of bridal style, making sure to lift her back up slightly higher so her head wouldn't flop back. It wasn't difficult; the girl only felt a hundred pounds, max. I knew she was thin but this was ridiculous. Molly reached down to get the pup that was jumping to bite Heather's feet, strangely, but Hanabi insisted on carrying the dog, who had no protest.

With that, we walked out the door and onto the street, slightly subdued and catching weird glances from most of the villagers since I was carrying an oddly-dressed, knocked out girl, but mostly we got out of the restaurant and onto the streets without any incident. Kiba and Shino left us pretty quickly, promising Molly that they'd stop by tomorrow to check up on Heather and to see how things were going; I saw the heated glance that passed between Hinata and Kiba. That glance thoroughly disgusted me.

As we continued on towards our destination, Hinata and Hanabi fell into conversation, leaving me to walk alone with the ridiculously light girl that I was carrying and…Molly-if you want to count her as a person. Joy.

"Soooooo, Neji _nothing will ever happen_ between us, is that right?" she asked after a moment of quiet strolling.

I froze slightly, but continued walking.

"Does that bother you?"

"That hurts Neji, right here," she said dramatically, clutching her hand over her heart, scrunching her hand in my shirt that she was wearing.

"I'm sure it does," I said, following the flow of the conversation easily.

"Geez you, I bet you think that you're some big hotshot and that you can do anything. That makes me laugh," she said, smiling happily as she quickly and effectively shot down my ego. "I bet people think that you're Hyuuga Neji the manwhore now, especially since I'm wearing your clothes and now you're carrying Heather," I subtly started choking. "Well, ja ne!" she said, running up to Hinata and Hanabi.

Oh gods no, please no. The muscles in my arms twitched as I controlled the urge to drop poor Heather-san right on the dirt road and leave her there to sleep. But I knew my anger was circled around her friend, not her. I walked behind the three other dark haired girls (and the dog) in silent until we reached the doors of our household at the compound. It was unbelievable the looks I had gotten from my relatives. I can't begin to imagine what crap I was actually going to get from-

Oh.

Shit.

Hiashi-sama.

Perhaps he won't say anything. And if he does I'll explain that this is all a huge misunderstanding. But would he believe me? Probably. Possibly. Maybe. Not very likely. I'm going to be in a lot of trouble aren't I? (Or have an unnatural and insanely large head-ache due to a certain seal.)

I followed Molly into her room, set Heather on one of the futons, and promptly made my leave as I ignored any comments Molly had to say. I didn't even turn to her as I stated firmly, "You have your own clothes now, get out of mine and put those on. I'll be back for them later."

Molly shrugged with a, "Whatever." I proceeded to storm out of that room and head towards mine, hoping for some peace and quiet alone. Which I knew wouldn't happen anyway as I tried to pass on by the one person I was trying to avoid confrontation with: my uncle. I attempted to walk on by with a respectful glance and nod, but, no.

Life hates me.

"Neji," Hiashi stopped me short. "Could I have a word with you?"

I kept a straight face as I bowed in respect. "Hai, Hiashi-sama," I answered as he pulled me aside in the hallway.

"Neji, lately there have been some…" Oh Father in heaven. "…indecent rumors concerning you and our honored guest, Tsai-san." And I have no doubt that he'll end up hearing more rumors by the end of the day. "I now give you this time to explain yourself to me."

"Hiashi-sama," I started out, trying to figure out how to word this delicately. "Nothing, absolutely nothing, is going on between Tsai-san and me. Sir, the rumors are simply because I let her borrow a change of clothes since she did not have any of her own. In all truthfulness, I'm not sure I can truly stand Tsai-san in…large amounts."

Hiashi looked at me for a moment, not sure exactly what to say.

"Well, that's…good the rumors aren't true, Neji. But, your tolerance of Tsai-san will probably need to increase since you are going to be seeing a lot more of her," Hiashi said after a moment, closing his eyes; he looked tired.

"Nani?" I asked after a minute, unsure if I actually wanted to hear this.

"Hokage-sama has declared that your next mission will be to watch over our two honored guests during their training," Hiashi said, making me freeze up; I really think that I stopped breathing for a little while there. "I trust that you will perform your duties with all that you have in you." Hiashi touched my shoulder as he started walking towards the girls' room; I stood there gasping for air, trying to contain the hopelessness that welled up and force myself to breathe without hyperventilating.

KAMI-SAMA WHY ARE YOU PUNISHING ME?!

**-x- Molly's POV -x-  
**

Ugh, Neji was an ass.

That was all I could think as I took off his clothes that he had _oh-so-kindly_ lent to me and then threw them out in the middle of the hallway, sliding the door closed. Hey, he said he'd be coming to pick them up; hopefully he picked them up before someone saw them. I started sorting through the bags that had come back to the compound with us until I found my clothes and sighed contentedly as I pulled them on. So comfortable….

I stretched languidly, yawning a little- shopping never was my strong point- when I heard a knock at the door. I glanced towards it disinterestedly; if it was Neji, maybe he'd get the picture that I didn't want to be disturbed by him about the way he'd found his clothes, but the knocking continued, so I finally gave in to go see who was there. When I slid the door open, I immediately bowed when I realized who stood on the other side.

"Hiashi-sama," I greeted the male quickly, staying in the bow as I waited to see what he wanted.

"Tsai-san," he replied, holding out Neji's clothes…distastefully, as if returning something that was beneath him. "I believe my nephew would rather take his clothes back neatly folded, if you mind."

"Of course, Hiashi-sama," I said, finally rising from my bow to take the clothes away from him; I folded them quickly, laying them _almost_ reverently on the bed I was using- hey, make a good impression with the big guy, right? "Gomen nasai for my mess."

"Yes, yes, just make sure that it doesn't happen again," Hiashi said disinterestedly as he looked around at the room and then at Heather who was still passed out on the bed. "Tsai-san if you would kindly wake up Foley-san, your sensei is here to greet you. I will wait outside to escort you when you are ready."

I nodded respectfully and Hiashi stepped out of the room, sliding the door shut behind him. I sighed in relief; I may be able to be respectful and act the perfect child, but that's what those two years of acting class in high school were for, weren't they?

"Hey baka," I said, throwing a pillow off my bed at Heather, hitting her in the head and making her startle awake. "Our sensei from Tsunade's here. We gotta go."

"Fiye moooe minotes…" Heather mumbled before toppling back over.

"HEATHER! WAKE UP OR I WILL GO TELL NEJI THAT HE NEEDS TO RAPE YOU!" I screamed, making sure that it was loud enough to wake my friend up, but not loud enough that Hiashi would hear and freak out- it's an art.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed, shooting off of her bed as I sat watching, hugging my other pillow; her deadly gaze turned to me menacingly as I watched her innocently. "What the hell was that for?" she hissed at me angrily.

"You need to get up. Tsunade sent our sensei over and Hiashi-sama's waiting," I told her, knowing that the threat of Hiashi would get her moving quickly- he creeped her out.

"H-h-h-hiashi!?" Heather said, quickly darting over the shopping bags and tearing through them to find the outfit that we had bought for her. "Do we need our training stuff?"

I shrugged, motioning to my weapon-less self.

"Just leave it. We probably won't start today; after all, we just got here," I muttered, staring at the door and preparing to face Hyuuga Hiashi again- cue the acting skills. "Ready?"

Heather nodded quickly as I checked over her outfit once more. "Niceeeeee," I said, grinning, breaking my solemn demeanor for a moment to wolf-whistle at her.

"Urusei," she muttered before swatting me on the side of the head.

"Let's go."

Heather nodded and we stepped out of the door to follow Hiashi to where our new sensei was.

**-x- Naruto's POV -x-  
**

When Anko-sensei said that she needed my help with training a pair of new recruits, I instantly agreed. What could be better? I could show off my amazing prowess to two newbies and impress the creepy lady! It would was a good opportunity! Dattebayo!

When we walked into the Hyuuga compound, I freaked out a little, but was pretty cool with it. After all, Hinata and Hanabi got along with me pretty well and Neji was nice enough and it sounded like he'd had some fun last night too- I had to talk to him soon. Then I saw him sitting outside, lounging on one of the decks to the main house, and I couldn't resist calling out:

"Oh,hey Neji! I heard you got a girlfriend!"

Anko snorted, but ignored us, more focused on the door that was behind Neji instead of him. Neji's face flared with anger for a second before coming an emotionless mask.

"And you heard that untrue rumor from Kiba, I'm assuming?" the Hyuuga prodigy said calmly.

I nodded in disbelief. "Yeah! How did you know I heard it from him, though? It's going around the whole Village!"

His face paled for a moment before he stood up, eyes sparkling with what I thought was glee, about to come talk to me about something I'm sure, but that's when his uncle slid open the door.

"Ah, Anko-san, you're here. Good, you can take over our two honored guests in their studies," Hiashi said in greeting, stepping aside so that the two new students that I would help train could step into the late afternoon sunshine. At that moment, something on the roof caught my eye, a flash of light from something blinding me, but not before I saw a blur of red and black- placing me on alert. The voice I heard after that completely shifted my attention, though:

"Naruto-kun…?"

"Foley-san?" I mumbled quietly, rubbing my eyes quickly as Hiashi introduced the two people that I could now see indistinctly.

"Anko-san, meet Foley Heather and Tsai Molly. Your new students."

Everything suddenly swam into focus and I froze in surprise as I saw the two girls bowing to Anko and saw her glare sizing them up. Heather's eyes were locked on me while Molly was glancing at Neji, obviously wondering what he was doing here.

His glare back at her was deadly and made me want to freeze up in terror- he must really hate her- but she simply scowled back at him darkly as Hiashi added on:

"My nephew, Neji, is also on hand as the girl's protector. This is his new mission from Hokage-sama."

That comment did make me freeze up, Heather squeal in happiness, and Molly's expression turn stormy. This was going to be an interesting hell…


	8. Author's Note REWRITE

Hey people who bother to read this!

This is Reila (who is changing her name for the rewrite) and Iris (who will not be changing her name since this is her name….)! _**Home **_will be rewritten starting this week while we're hanging together in DisneyWorld!!! So be excited!! Our writing talents have gotten sharper and we're looking to change up the OCs a little to make the story more interesting! So, if you stick with us for a little while longer, we will have one hell of a story to let you read. Thank you for sparing your time and we will repost in due time, thank you!


End file.
